


Directorate

by Gaqalesqua



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Coursers, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, F/M, Fingering, Foursome, Group Sex, Multi, Pro Institute, Smut, blowjob, courser porn, i'm a slut for coursers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:04:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6215596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaqalesqua/pseuds/Gaqalesqua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Coursers are taken on a training exercise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a training exercise, the Director had assured Dr Ayo. She’d take the Coursers out to a location, they’d clear it, and test their tracking skills. It was an exercise in stamina too, she added. No Coursers would be harmed. It would not require them to be patched up or wiped. Ayo had grumbled, mentioned that the Coursers were not supposed to be used for her personal means, and let her take X6-88, X4-18 and Z2-47 out.

Despite having cleared Greenetech Genetics not long ago, it was once again crawling with Gunners. She almost felt sorry for them. Almost. Z2-47 had been enough alone for this entire building, three Coursers and the Director would make swift work of them. On their arrival, she immediately took the empty hallway, listening to Z2 begin counting loudly. She found her way to the elevator, zipping up several floors. The sound of gunfire and shouts rang through the halls below her, masking the sound of the elevator reaching its destination.

She wasn’t here to shoot Gunners, however. The training exercise was for the Coursers, not for her.

No, she was here for an entirely different reason.

She ducked behind a filing cabinet as a Gunner appeared around the corner, pulling her knife from its holster on her thigh. There was a window a few paces down from here. If she shot him now, he’d fall, and give her position away to the Coursers. She waited until he was level with her, and then hamstrung him, gagging him as he fell to muffle his cries.

She crawled beneath the window, careful not to let her head pop above the gap, and skirted across the corridor, moving towards a dark corner. She couldn’t stay permanently – the location of the body would alert the Coursers to her location. Still, it was a perfect strategic hiding spot for now.

She didn’t have long to wait, however, and before she could make plans to move, she heard the ding of the elevator reaching the floor below her. There was no sound, but that was unsurprising. The Coursers were silent when they needed to be, and she huddled deeper into her corner, keeping out of the light and covering her pistol with her jacket. She herself was dressed in a black Courser-issue coat, and she hoped she was blending with the shadows, because she could swear she was hearing the faintest sound of footsteps.

The Coursers, for all their cold demeanour, very much enjoyed this kind of game. They were at their core hunters, and were good with the psychological as well as the physical. Sometimes, they liked to fuck with her mentally, deliberately pressing loudly to alert her to their presence before sneaking away, leaving her on the edge. Z2-47 was a master at this. He’d kept her in suspense for a good half hour once. But, today wasn’t that kind of day.

Today was a speed-run, a hunting test, and they were counting how long it would take to find her. It was, the Director assured Ayo, just to test their skills.

What happened after she was caught, Ayo didn’t need to know about.

She realised she hadn’t checked their inventories for Stealth boys when she felt a pressure on her leg, a hand attached to a person she couldn’t see. The hand drifted down her thigh, and she felt heat radiating from a body as someone loomed over her.

“Congratulations, Director,” Z2-47’s voice purred in her ear. “You managed five minutes this time. Let’s see how long it takes X6-88 and X4-18 to find us.”


	2. Chapter 2

She watched the zip of her Courser uniform sliding down her body, revealing the tight blue Vault suit beneath. Z2 hummed in appreciation, and she felt his warm breath on her neck as he leaned forward. She let him slip her out of the jacket as his hands returned to her thighs, stroking along the insides until her hips were rolling. X4 was methodical. X6 was the rough one.

Z2 was the tease.

His hand came to rest on her mound, and he pushed to provide the lightest pressure, circling his fingers as she inhaled sharply, lashes fluttering. She knew he would be wearing a smug grin, crinkling the scar over his left eye, as he grasped hold of her wrists and pinned them above her head, gently increasing the pressure. Her leg pulled up sharply and she pushed against the hand between her thighs, trying to swallow her soft moans. His middle finger pressed insistently at the direct centre of her mound and rubbed gently until her head thudded back, her mouth tightly shut to keep her sounds from escaping. Her thighs trembled. She was nowhere near orgasm but this was just torture. She wanted to curl her leg around his hip but she knew Z2 wouldn’t budge until his teasing nature was sated.

She had never taken him out alone before. She wondered what it would be like. A wet rush of pleasure, not a peak but something else, something rough and strong, flowed through her body at the thought. She couldn’t stop the soft keen that escaped her this time. Z2’s lips pressed softly against her neck, a semi sadistic smirk curving them.

And then there was more heat, and the zipper of her jumpsuit was moving down of its own accord despite Z2’s hands remaining where they were.

“Excellent work, unit Z2-47,” X6’s soft voice announced. “And, impressive work, Director. Eight minutes.”

She let out a soft moan, feeling X6’s hands moving across her skin to hook into her bra. He pulled, exposing her breasts. The unit didn’t mess around – he gathered handfuls of her flesh and began to play, leather-clad hands rubbing across her nipples and sending pleasure running through her body. Coupled with what Z2’s fingers were doing to her, she found herself twisting and arching beneath their touch, her legs twitching, biting her lip.

Strong hands secured her feet, keeping her legs open.

“Unit X4-18,” Z2 murmured. “A little sloppy, aren’t we?”

“There were more Gunners upstairs than I’d realised,” X4 informed him.

“I believe we may need to move ourselves,” X6 announced. “This corner is impractical for any further actions.”

“Agreed.”

Z2 picked her up like she was a doll and carried her along the level to a staff area that had a waiting couch. He seated himself on the worn leather, placing her down on his lap, holding her to him by her thighs. X6 knelt in front of her, peeling the Vault suit down her shoulders and sliding it off her arms. X4 unclipped her bra and set it aside, unzipping his coat and shrugging out of it. Her mouth always went dry when she saw the black synth uniforms they wore beneath their jackets. They clung to every muscle the Coursers had. It was delicious.

Z2’s fingers felt warm against her bare thighs when X6 worked the blue suit down her legs and over her knees. X4 was stooping to remove her boots when X6 leaned up and began to suck on her breast, and her toes curled, body pressing against Z2, who once again held her firmly. His fingers slid down over her skin and skimmed the fabric of her underwear, once more rubbing at her mound until she was pushing against his hand. As X4 removed her shoes he straightened up, and then his mouth was on her too, warm lips suckling on her, tongue against her nipple. She cried out, the seat of her underwear a wet mess that Z2 was cruelly avoiding. X6 pressed his teeth to the dark peak of her breast and sucked, feeling her tremble.

Her body arched, nails digging into Z2’s leather clad leg. That was when the Courser beneath her grasped the cloth of her panties and began to pull it back and forth. She let out a choked cry and arched, feeling the cloth rubbing against her nub. He nipped her neck and shoulders with tiny bites, each one sending sparks down her spine. X6 stripped himself out of his coat and she watched the roll of his shoulder muscles as he tossed it aside, biting her lip seconds before X4 grasped her underwear and pulled it down her thighs.

X4 and X6 grasped hold of her wrists, pinning them to the sofa as Z2’s fingers rubbed over her nub. She shoved back against the Coursers, her eyes flying open as he pressed and teased, her slick centre on display. He licked a trail up her skin, lips skimming over her ear and pressing kisses to her cheek, the leather over his hands causing a pleasantly soft sensation even as she whimpered in need.

“Z2,” she choked out.

“Of course, Director,” he murmured, and slid a finger inside her. The scream it elicited was short and ragged, and the Courser tormented her with a few seconds of stillness before he was crooking the digit against her, thrusting it repeatedly in and out as he did so. Her slick dripped down the gloves, body twisting against the stimulation. X6 trailed his tongue around the curve of her breast, returning to her nipple as his left hand teased the skin on her stomach. Z2 pulled out, earing himself a cry of despair before he slid his hand underneath her thigh and re-entered her with his fingers from a different angle, allowing for better penetration, using two fingers this time until she was moments from screaming.

His teeth sunk into her shoulder as X6 gave her nipple a particularly hard pull, and the Director writhed, noisy, wet and tense, as she came. X4 contented himself with little teeth marks against her skin as Z2 continued to please his superior, his fingers not letting up for a moment, harder against her as she struggled. Oh god.

This was why she brought them. This was why she made excuses to Ayo. She adored them. They respected her and what she wanted, never asking questions, trusting she would keep them safe.

Z2 finally slowed his fingers, pulling out of her and trailing the slick leather across her nub. She jerked, watching him peel his gloves off. X6 and X4 pulled her forward, letting Z2 unzip his coat and wriggle out of it. The other two Coursers began removing the belts and shirts of their uniforms, leaving her to recover from her orgasm on Z2’s lap. His bare fingers played against her inner thigh, stroking across the sweaty skin, and she shivered, watching his shirt appear from behind her. She leaned back against hard muscle, feeling his tongue sweep the bites on her shoulder.

“I believe X4 took the longest to find our Director. X6, with me. X4, kneel.”

“You presume to give me orders?” X4 asked calmly. Z2 did not smile often. Sometimes it was a short baring of the teeth.

“I won the hunt,” he replied in a similar tone. X4’s jaw twitched, but he said nothing, and knelt, as X6 sat on the couch next to Z2, who slid from beneath the Director and grasped her wrist. The two of them kept her arms above her head as their free hands held her thighs open.


	3. Chapter 3

X4 leaned forward and she let out a yell of pleasure as his tongue met her pulsing, sensitive core. She strained against the steel grip of Z2 and X6, feeling him lick slowly up and down her sex, focusing his attention on her nub. Oh yes, X4 was the methodical one. He danced the tip of his tongue on her clit and sucked slowly, as Z2 kissed her neck softly, feeling how her skin trembled as she inhaled and exhaled. The Courser between her legs was exploring her with his mouth, observing her reactions. He sucked and licked until she was straining to escape, not yet enough to get her off. X6 lowered his head to her breast again as X4 slid a finger inside of her, pumping it back and forth slowly. She strained, her body flushed with blood, Z2’s teeth meeting her skin as X4 added another finger.

Thinking became difficult, her body a pliable toy beneath the hands of the three Coursers, slowly winding up to another orgasm, wishing she could close her legs as X4 changed his tack, his attention entirely on her nub barring the entry of a third finger inside her. She panted, body heaving, a trickle of sweat trailing down her neck to be swiftly caught by Z2’s tongue, X4’s fingers curling and thrusting expertly, bringing her to another high with a scream of his designation. They kept her thighs wide open until X4 finally slowed, pulling out his fingers and wiping them clean on a piece of cloth. She fell back against the couch, gasping for breath, glistening with sweat as the three Coursers stripped off their boots and trousers, tossing them aside. She was still humming and tingling with sensation when Z2 loomed over her to claim a kiss, his mouth rough against hers.

X6 supported her body with his own, her back against his chest, Z2 shifting her until their hips were flush against each other. She darted her gaze over to X4 to see him licking the taste of her from his mouth, his focus completely on her. Z2’s cock was pressing against her thigh, and she rolled her hips slightly, eyes flicking between his lap and his face, to spur him on. He pressed her leg back against her chest, filling her with a single, rough thrust, and she threw her head back against X6, leaning on his shoulder for support as Z2 pressed hard against her, his hips meeting hers. The Courser behind her raised his hands and pulled her arms away, tugging her hands from Z2’s shoulders. The one between her legs rolled his hips in a particularly professional way and she bit down hard on her lower lip, the flesh springing out from beneath the bone as she parted her lips to gasp.

X6 kept her wrists pinned to his chest, Z2’s cock now sawing repeatedly back and forth between her legs, his rhythm merciless and rough. There was no break from the stimulation, a constant buzz of heat and pleasure spreading from her core. X4 reached between them, his fingers at her nub, a jolt of molten desire growing at the touch as the Director let out a loud cry. X6 scraped his teeth over her neck and forced her to inhale sharply, pressing her breast into X4’s mouth as he leaned down and began to suck on her. Her body rose and fell, rolling into the touches almost without her consent, her toes curling. Warmth rushed up her spine, flushing her skin, and then Z2 let out a groan of pleasure as she came.

“We’ll require you to change positions, director,” X6 told her calmly, pausing to nip and kiss at her neck. “Should you need a few moments to recuperate, the units will wait for you.”

X4 removed his hand, and Z2 slowed his thrusting, helping her to sit up as X6 placed his lips on her shoulder. Z2 pulled out, leaving her empty, and X6 flipped her over so that she was looking into his eyes, for once free of his shades and gazing directly at her. Her body flared hot and cold, his solid stare sending shivers down her spine. 

Her legs slid either side of him, positioning her over him. She gave him a small nod, her sex twitching in anticipation, and then X6 grabbed her forearms and pulled her down, burying himself to the hilt in her as Z2 began to knead handfuls of her ass. She heard the sound of a bottle top being unscrewed, and then a cool finger pressed against her rear opening. It didn’t take much to prepare her. She’d taken this ride before. Still, she exhaled heavily as Z2 slipped inside her, his hands sliding up her body to tweak her nipples until she was shivering. The Courser behind her rolled his hips back and forth until he’d worked himself into her completely, and at the sight of the Director’s fingers trembling, X6 grasped her hips and began to fuck her.

X6 had always been the rough one, even from the beginning, and today was no different. He pounded her, harder than Z2 had gone, his eyes fixed on her as Z2 played with her breasts. Her breath left her body in little squeaks and pants, eyes squeezed shut as X6 rubbed her clit. The sounds the three of them made echoed in the room, a dirty, slick noise punctuated by the occasional moan of a Courser. She almost forgot X4 until she felt fingers smoothing across her lips, a thumb popping past the dark red flesh to swirl around her mouth. When she looked up, the unit was gazing down at her passively, and her eyes flicked to his cock, hanging proud and stiff between his legs. She reached out and grasped it, and X4 let out a quiet hiss, moving hurriedly towards her.

She leaned out towards him and closed her lips over the tip of his length, sucking softly and feeling his fingers slide into her hair. X4’s hips canted forward just as X6 angled his own to hit a spot inside her that tore a loud groan from her throat, the sound vibrating across X4’s cock and causing him to tighten his grip. Z2’s thumbs circled her nipples as X6 paid attention to that sweet spot, and between the two of them they had the Director gasping and writhing, still pleasuring X4. Her tongue flicked over the slit at the head of his dick and he let out a loud cry. She could feel his coiled muscles. He was furiously trying to withhold from breaking and driving his hips into her mouth. She grasped him with one hand and began to jerk him as she sucked. The noise the Courser made was of strangled appreciation.

Z2 bit her shoulder muscle firmly, his hips slapping against her rear, letting go of his inhibitions almost completely. He restrained enough of his strength not to break her in half but, fuck, his nails were scratching down her back and his teeth were buried in her neck hard enough to leave marks, his muscular body rubbing against hers as the pleasure he was giving her became harsh and hard. Her head bobbed back and forth against X4 as the Courser let out a winded breath and twitched beneath her tongue. He was close. So was she. She let out a short shriek of pleasure when her orgasm hit, eyes squeezing shut as she pulled her head back and grazed her teeth gently against the tip of his cock.  

The Courser came messily in her mouth, and she managed to swallow, panting heavily when the remnants of his high were gone. X4 sat down a little heavily on a nearby low table, his eyes fixed directly on her. X6 bit his nails into her skin hard enough to leave little crescent divots and sat up, cock still braced firmly against that part of her that was driving her insane. Z2’s fingers were on her hips, digging in hard enough to bruise, his voice moaning in her ear as his hands slid a little over the slick, sweaty skin. X4 pushed himself off the table and leaned forward to kiss her roughly as his hand dropped between her legs to her nub. X6 manoeuvred around X4’s head and hands to dip his own head to her breast, just as Z2 buried his teeth in her shoulder. Her eyes snapped open, twisting helplessly and screaming into X4’s mouth as she was forced to fight for air, the orgasm rushing through her body and pushing the breath from her lungs.


	4. Chapter 4

The Courser wisely abandoned her mouth to give her space to breathe, kissing down her neck as Z2’s tongue soothed the teeth marks in her shoulder. The Director was given only a few seconds of warning in the form of Z2 exhaling sharply before the Courser raked his nails down her back and had an orgasm of his own. He curled his arms round her body and held her tightly as he groaned his way through it, hips flush against her backside and forcing her to remain still even as X6 continued to fuck her. She flicked her eyes down to X6, who was still watching her, his eyes boring into her, following every little twitch her body made with interest. Her eyes closed briefly, bracing her hands against his hard, unyielding chest, and then she raked her nails down his body hard enough to force a hiss out of him. The Courser’s hands were on her thighs, pressing her onto him as he twitched, his head falling back when he came, a deep, guttural moan leaving his mouth as she felt him spill in her.

Z2 and X6 pulled out slowly, and X4 retrieved a fresh cloth from her backpack, helping her sit on the couch as he cleaned her up. Z2’s hair had come loose and it fell around his face as he got up, kneeling down by his coat and rummaging through the pockets. He brought out a small tube of antibacterial gel, and the Director’s face flushed. Oh. The gel had been a pet project of hers that she had asked Bioscience to work on. Obviously, she hadn’t told them why, but they had been intrigued and made it for her. It simply meant that the Coursers could remain lubricated enough to continue sex with her, without her worrying that she might pick up infections if they had previously been…well…

X6 still looked a little shell-shocked from how quickly she’d made him come. The Courser’s track record of longevity meant he usually lasted much, much longer. She made a mental note that he liked to be scratched as Z2 used the gel to clean himself, and X4 sat down next to his Director, tossing the cloth aside. He curved a hand over her hip, grasping her at the small of her back and pulling her onto his lap. She leaned into his touch as he pressed kisses against her neck and collarbone, rubbing her thumbs into his temple. X4 moaned and licked a wet stripe down her breast. A hand clamped down on her neck from behind, and then Z2’s fingers were massaging her neck and shoulders. She moaned at the touch, feeling X4’s fingers sliding up her thigh and sinking into her. She rocked against them and shivered, feeling another hand on her. X6 had sat up, and now he was slowly moving his fingers up and down her back, in time to X4’s gentle, methodical pleasuring.

X6’s nails bit against her back and she gasped, wriggling helplessly into X4’s hand, which was no longer gentle but teasing, not enough to get her off. Z2’s hands cupped her breasts and skimmed thumbs over her nipples as X6 braced his hand against the nap of her neck and raked slowly down her back, leaving dark red marks as the woman cried out, choking on the sound. X4 slid his hand out of her and lowered her down onto his cock. She hissed, whining as X6 continued to scratch her, bouncing lightly on X4’s lap. She felt an insistent press on her lower lips and then let out a sharp gasp as Z2 slowly edged himself inside her slit with X4. X6 moved around to kneel up beside her, and she reached a hand back and grasped hold of his cock. He was erect again, warm in her palm, and rumbled like a machine as she quickly pumped her fingers back and forth.

Concentration was difficult – X4’s cock was being pressed by Z2 against a spot of her walls that was lighting up her vision, and all three Coursers were using their free hands to pleasure her. They had no interest in being gentle either – it was only the potential for damage that kept Z2 and X4 from completely ramming her. Z2 was pinching and rubbing her breasts, X6 scratching her back and X4 thumbing her clit. She felt heat suffusing her body. Her thighs trembled, and then she came once more, falling into X4’s chest as they continued to fuck her. Her hand slowed over X6, who closed his own around her fingers and began to thrust his hips into her fist. God, the sounds they were making didn’t help one bit – the soft moans and deep grunts were music to her ears, loving the audio of their pleasure.

Feeling two cocks twitching in her at once was a sensation to make her bite her lip, and she rolled her body to thrust against them, enjoying the heat of their bodies pressed against her as they let out twin gasps and came, digging their fingers into her flesh. That was going to leave bruises. Oh, yes. She twisted around as best she could to kiss X6, taking revenge by raking her nails down his back. He stuttered and spurted into her closed fist. They fell onto the couch as a group, Z2 and X4 holding her to cushion her fall against their hard bodies, and X6 leaned forward enough to grab X4’s discarded cloth, freeing her hand to wipe it clean.

“Thankyou, X6,” she murmured, as Z2 played with her hair gently.

“You’re welcome, Director,” he replied softly. “Would you like to request a relay directly to your quarters?”

“Is that a joke?” she chuckled, feeling X4’s hands massaging her back. The slightest hint of a smirk crossed the synth’s face and she jerked forward to clap her hands over his mouth before he could start the relay request.

“I fear Dr. Ayo would _not_ appreciate the knowledge of what we do here. He’d likely ask for a reset,” Z2 commented.

“Then, I’d…I’d have to seduce the three of you all over again,” she sighed. “Hmm.”

“We’ll remain here as long as you require, ma’am,” X4 told her. She sat up and kissed each of the Coursers deeply before lying across their laps.

“Mm. Good. I’m going to need a nap.”


End file.
